The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to method and apparatus of redundant path validation before provisioning volume.
In a datacenter, there are a lot of cables which connect among servers and storages by Ethernet Switch and Fibre Channel Switch. To connect among such equipment with redundancy, the difficulties to configure the system increase and human errors can occur. It is hard for server or virtual machine administrator to set up such a system. For example, an administrator, especially a hypervisor administrator, is required to provision volume. This involves taking time (e.g., several minutes) to find the storage's locked resources (i.e., storage reservation). It can be hard to discover the provisioned volume and it can take a lot of time in a system having Fibre Channel (FC) Switch (FC-SW) for the administrator and storage administrator to figure out the configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,320 discloses a validation method of HA logical connection after LUN provisioning. This method focuses on HA logical paths for a LUN after creation of LUN. It does not consider physical cablings and storage ports' redundancy.